Mats of various types, both quilted and unquilted, plain and decorated are well known in the prior art. Mats which may be folded or rolled for portability and used as a floor covering upon which to place infants have also been shown. Diaper changing mats exist with permanently attached low walls of quilted material which serve to prevent articles from sliding or rolling off the mat.